


[podfic] Rumor Mill by ikeracity

by shrill_fangirl_screaming



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: 38 minutes if we're being precise, Charles Is a Darling, Erik is an Engineer, Erik is socially awkward, M/M, Modern AU, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Stark Industries, also in case you care the reader is american and a girl, everyone is shocked, no one gets Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrill_fangirl_screaming/pseuds/shrill_fangirl_screaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is the grumpiest, most foul tempered worker at Stark industries. His grumpiness is the stuff of legends.</p><p>So it's obviously the talk of the office when Erik is being made to go to the company party and he's bringing his husband. There's rumors flying round about how much of a masochist or equally antisocial bastard Erik's husband must be to put up with him. Others think he must be a meek mouse perhaps bullied by Erik.</p><p>What they weren't expecting was the confident, charming, adorable and unbelievably nice Charles that turns up on Erik's arm. What they certainly weren't expecting was how much Erik obviously adores his husband and how happy he is to let others see this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Rumor Mill by ikeracity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rumor Mill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/519459) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity). 



http://www.mediafire.com/listen/gq555inlqr458j5/RumorMill.mp3 

http://yourlisten.com/shrill_fangirl_screaming/podfic-rumor-mill-by-ikeracity -- requires sign-in to the separate site but has more info than the other link!

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has advice on how to format the dewplayer code to make the audio stream on the AO3 website, I'd be glad to hear it! I tried a few times to use the code provided by the AO3 and each time it failed to work, so I decided to just give a link to where my audio is hosted on an external website. Also, if you're having trouble with the hosting sites I'm using, please let me know that as well so I can post to another site!
> 
> This is my first attempt at podfic, so please leave me constructive criticism/feedback if you have the time with that in mind!


End file.
